


Fix My Heart, Doctor

by sushio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushio/pseuds/sushio
Summary: Mark’s the youngest doctor, Lucas has debts and wounds. Mark heals him inside and out.





	Fix My Heart, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, first fic ever please be gentle and bear with me.  
> This might be a really long story there isn't a set chapter but I think more than 5.  
> English isn't my first language if there's any mistakes please feel free to correct me.  
> Also I've literally read like every lumark fic ever but lately there isn't that much anymore I was DEVASTATED so I just wrote my own.  
> IF THIS FLOPS I DIDNT WRITE IT SIS

Lucas walks into the streets of night casually throwing the garbage out when he saw two men that looked suspicious and were approaching him he didn’t see their faces cause it was so dark outside, a car passed by and shined light on their faces he immediately ran as he knew they were his debt collector, fortunately they stopped following him.

Lucas originally lived a happy life with his parents they moved from Hong Kong but were very poor, he didn’t know about their financial issues and was just focusing on studying, he didn’t have friends cause his Korean was worse than a kindergartener. One day he came back from school, only to see his parents laying dead on the floor He saw two men and an unexpectedly young man Lucas asked “Who are you all!?” speaking with broken Korean that was hardly understood. A young man said to the two men “I think he’s foreign.”

“Sorry kid, your parents had debts we were trying to take your mom’s ring as temporary payment but your dad got in the way.” One of the men said. 

“Debt? What are you talking about?” Lucas said, “I guess you’ll have to pay their debts back now that they’re dead” One of the men said. Outraged by his words Lucas went and tried to punch him only to fall to the ground. A young man helped him get up and asked if He was okay, “My name is Jaehyun and these two are Renjun and Kun, I know you’re scared but it’s okay I’ll talk to my Dad about your debt or delay it.”

“I personally hate my Dad’s work but now that I’m inheriting his so-called “business” I want to help as many people as possible, these two are loyal to my Dad and are willing to follow whatever orders but If I’m ever around I ensure you won’t be hurt.

“Master Jaehyun, We need to leave now your Dad is waiting.” Renjun said.

The three men left as Lucas was still crying on the floor He knew calling the police would be useless, he’s now working multiple part time jobs and dropped out of school he’s barely getting any sleep but that doesn’t concern him more than his debt, Kun always beat him up when he didn’t have enough money to pay.

Lucas had wounds but he didn’t want to go to the hospital as he knew it was probably costly than Pharmacy he was friends with the Pharmacy Owner, Johnny cause He visits the pharmacy more often than He goes back to his tiny apartment, Lucas had to sell his house and literally everything he owned to pay back a small portion of his parents’ debt.

“Again? Oh my god, you really need to go the hospital” Johnny stared with worrying eyes

“Thanks, I’ll pass…” Lucas replied with better Korean after all these years living in Seoul

“Look, I’ll cover your hospital fees my brother’s also a doctor there nothing for you to worry about, plus I always give you medicine for free and let you pay later whenever anyways why are you refusing now?”

Lucas was going to reply but then fell and passed out on the floor, Johnny quickly took him to the hospital.

Lucas woke up when they got to the hospital, “I’m fine really, Johnny”

“Yeah, you’re fine only a bleeding wound and if that wasn’t bad enough a bruised face.” Johnny replied

“Oh my god, take him to my office Johnny.” The shorter man said,

Lucas got into the doctor’s office the same shorter man went inside with him.

“Take off your shirt”

“Excuse me, Are you a pervert or a doctor?” Lucas asked

“How am I supposed to bandage your wounds if you have your shirt on….?” He said, looking confused.

“Right, sorry” Quickly taking off his shirt.

Lucas chest was filled with bruises and two bleeding wounds,

“Jesus Christ, why didn’t you come to the hospital any sooner?” The doctor asked worryingly.

“Aren’t you supposed to bandage my wounds I’m bleeding here, Doctor.” Lucas replied

The shorter man approached and bandaged Lucas up, “Ow, can you be more gentle?”

“I’m trying my best here I think I’m doing pretty good for being the youngest to become a doctor here.”

“Are you bragging or bandaging me up?” Lucas smiled gently.

“Both, also how are you talking so much when you literally have so many wounds maybe I should stab a few more wounds.” 

“Gosh, are you even a doctor?” Lucas whined.

“There, I bandaged all your wounds.” The doctor said.

“He’s handsome even with a bruised face.” The doctor thought, eyes darting up to Lucas’ eyes and they stayed like that until Lucas asked “Is this a Korean drama, why are you looking at me like that? Am I that handsome?”

“Gosh, you’re so full of yourself” The doctor’s ears getting red.

“Weren’t you the one bragging how you were the “youngest” to become the doctor here a minute ago?” Lucas chuckled.

“If you’re done ranting I’ll have to leave, I have other patients to take care of.”

Lucas got out of the doctor’s office and saw Johnny, “By the way, was that man your boyfriend? He was calling you like he knew you.” Lucas asked.

Johnny choked at Lucas’ words “He’s my younger brother Mark, Lucas I don’t know how you thought of that.”

“Your brother’s kind of cute.” Lucas smiled.

“Do you like him?” Johnny asked.

“Like? No, I’m not in any place to date anyone I have my parents’ debt to worry about.” Lucas looked disheartened by his own words.

“You know your debt isn’t that much anymore, I paid some for you the other day too that’s why they left when they saw you the other night.” Johnny replied

“Still, I have to worry about my own life and if I have food to eat tomorrow…” Lucas said.

“You know it’s okay to be vulnerable, you don’t always have to deal with things alone. I’m your friend and I’m willing to help in any way I can.” Johnny replied.

“I’ll pay my parents’ debt first then think if I deserve anyone or not, I doubt anyone will like me though. I mean I literally dropped out of school and I can’t stop working now to go back to studying.” Lucas sadly replied.

The same doctor that bandaged him came out of the hospital, Johnny is your friend not going home yet he’s sick. “I was about send him home but now that you’re here can you give him a lift?” Johnny winked at Mark.

“Why do I have to send this ungrateful man home?” Mark thought to himself, but still agreeing to drive him home.

End Of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please let me know, I'm open to suggestions/comments.  
> Is the story interesting enough or fun to read?  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
